Momo's New Bike
by Darth Claire
Summary: Momo gets a motorcycle. What does Ryoma think of it? MomoRyo slight Shounenai, Please Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Momo's New Bike

Author: Darth Claire

Rating: PG

Pairing: Momo/Ryo

Disclaimer: Pot is not mine.

Summary: Momo gets a motorcycle. The title sucks, sorry.

**OoooooO**

Ryoma ran downstairs with only one arm in the sleeve of his uniform jacket and grabbed a piece of toast off the table on his way to look for his school bag. His mother grabbed him and ran a brush through his hair.

"You're not going to school looking like a slob!" Rinko said as Ryoma finished putting on his uniform and ducked away to find his bag.

"Mom, Momo will be here any minute. I'll be late!" he protested as she came back to finish fixing his hair.

"You're almost a senior in high school, when are you going to learn to wake up on time!"

Ryoma glanced at the clock. "Bye." He finished buttoning his jacket and walked out the door to wait for Momo, listening for the familiar bell of his boyfriend's bicycle. But instead of the delicate chime of the bell, he heard a loud roar from down the street. He covered his ears and turned to see what was making the racket. A red motorcycle pulled to a stop right in front of him. The driver killed the engine and took off his helmet.

"Momo-chan?!" Ryoma yelled, gawking at the motorcycle. Where the bike?

"Do you like it?" Momo asked excitedly. "You remember when my parents were trying to get me to study for my entrance exams and they said they would get me anything I wanted if I got into college? I asked them for this, they totally went for it!"

"It's loud." Ryoma said, glaring at the red monstrosity.

Momo put the spare helmet on Ryoma's head and took his hand, pulling him over to the motorcycle. "Come on, you'll love it I promise."

"Wait, Momo!"

Momo ignored Ryoma's protests and started the bike. "Hold on tight!" Ryoma circled his arms around Momo's waist and barely managed to stay on as the motorcycle jetted away. He pulled himself closer to Momo until his chest was pressed as close to Momo's back as possible, holding on for dear life. They zipped through the streets at what seemed like lightening speed. Ryoma shut his eyes tightly, not daring to look as they flew by houses and cars faster than they ever had before. Ryoma held Momo as tightly as possible, burying his face between Momo's shoulder blades and praying that he wouldn't be thrown from the red death trap on the way to school. Finally, they pulled to a stop in front of the school. The ride to school had never been long and with the motor cycle, it seemed like the blink of an eye, but for Ryoma it was the longest blink of an eye in history. Momo turned off the bike and slowly pried Ryoma's arms off of him. Ryoma stayed on the bike, shaking and gripping the seat tightly, still afraid that he might fall off.

"So?" Momo asked excitedly. "What do you think? I've always wanted one of these."

Ryoma struggled to catch his breath now that the mortal terror of the ride had subsided. He had always liked Momo's bicycle and he couldn't believe that Momo wanted to trade it for this thing. He loved their quiet rides to school with the breeze blowing _gently_ through his hair and Momo's boisterous voice ringing out over the din of the city. He loved holding Momo gently as they rode, quietly chatting or coyly snuggling against his boyfriend's strong back. Ryoma had always looked forward to spending 10 minutes alone with Momo just enjoying the older boy's company. Now that had turned into a 3 minute thrill ride during which he was too terrified to even notice that Momo was there. "Get the bicycle back right now! I hate this thing!"

Momo smiled, remembering the feel of Ryoma's slim body pressed tightly against his. "Really?" he asked, giving Ryoma a quick kiss. "I kinda like it."

**Ooo The End ooO**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Momo's New Bike 2

Author: Darth Claire

Beta: ladyofwater

Rating: PG-13 for sexual innuendo

Pairing: Momo/Ryo

Disclaimer: Pot is not mine.

Summary: Ryoma hates Momo's new motorcycle. The title still sucks, sorry.

**OoooooO**

Momo loved his new motorcycle. He had always loved speed and power: both of these were an important part of his tennis game and he had come to value and understand them both as separate skills and for how they worked together. To Momo, a motorcycle was more than a way to get around, it was an expression of these two traits around which he hand built his game. He had liked his bike too, but bikes were for kids. He still enjoyed the rush of the air as he rode down the street, and the way a two wheeled vehicle responded to his every movement as though it were an extension of his body, but he wanted that same feeling to be faster and more intense. He was about to go to college and he needed something grown up, something more powerful, something that reflected who he was.

Echizen did not, however, share his opinion. Except for going to school, Echizen refused to ride on the motorcycle, much to Momo's dismay. When they rode on his bicycle, Echizen would only lightly hold his shoulders for balance--Momo wanted to feel the warmth of Echizen's body pressed against his the way it was when they zoomed through the streets on the motorcycle. On their rides to school, Echizen always held him so tightly, which Momo loved since most of the time Echizen rarely touched him unless they were alone in one of their rooms like they were right now. Ryoma was lying beside him on Momo's bed with his fingers in Momo's hair and his tongue in Momo's mouth. Private moments like these were all too rare since they were both busy. Most of the time they spent together involved tennis or other things which meant Ryoma would do no more than lightly brush his hand. The motorcycle was the solution to their lack of public intimacy if only Ryoma would get on it willingly.

"I'm hungry," Ryoma said. "Let's go get burgers." 

Momo's stomach growled in agreement. "Ok, just let me get my keys." He swung his legs off the bed and started to stand up but Ryoma caught his sleeve.

"Let's take the bike," Ryoma said. It was neither a suggestion nor a request. Momo frowned.

"But the motorcycle is faster." Momo leaned in closer, brushing his lips over Ryoma's ear. "And the sooner we get back the sooner we can have dessert," he whispered nipping at his boyfriend's ear lobe.

Ryoma glared at him. "Che, take the bike or you're only getting burgers." 

Momo stared at Echizen in horror and disbelief. Was Ryoma serious? "Ah, just let me find the key for the bike lock."

Momo searched his desk for the key. Maybe the bike was worth keeping after all.

**Ooo The End ooO**


End file.
